


I feel weird

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And anteaters are just amazing, Fluff, Lying in fields naked is makki's hobby, M/M, Oihana because i can, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hanamaki feels weird





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah happy March. Time for these two!

"Tooru, you know that weird feeling you get?"

"Makki go to sleep."

"No. Wait. Like, when you're holding a phone and it feels like it's not there."

"Yeah. All the time."

"Well I feel like that now."

"But you're not holding anything..."

"I feel naked. But I'm wearing underwear."

"Makki what the hell..."

"Exactly. I feel like I'm laying in a field nude." Oikawa sighed.

"Go to sleep."

"But I feel naked."

" ...please Makki. Go to sleep and dream about laying in a field naked."

"You're trash, Tooru."

"And you're a sack of potatoes on the road about to be ran over by a giant anteater."

"Good. But I would rather be ran over by a giant creampuff I mean-"

"Anteater. Anteater, Makki. Because you look like an anteater."

"I Do not!"

"Goodnight anteater."

"Goodnight trashy boy."

"I love you, Takahiro." Hanamaki smiled.

"Right back to you, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
